


First-Year Gremlins

by BobaMilk_Tea42



Series: Gremlin Adventures [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bisexual Tsukishima Kei, Cute Yachi Hitoka, Demisexual Yamaguchi Tadashi, F/F, Genderfluid Kageyama Tobio, He almost killed everyone on their way to the beach, Hinata Is A Tangerine, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Kageyama can't drive for shit, Kageyama throws Tsukishima like a ragdoll, Kageyamas Milk Addiction, Lesbian Yachi Hitoka, M/M, Me projecting onto Kageyama is something else, Other, Pansexual Hinata Shouyou, Pansexual Kageyama Tobio, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Protective first years, The rating is because of Tsukishima and Kageyama, Then proceeded to do everyone justice by blowing up Home Depot, They still love each other don't worry, They were about to steal all of the ice cream from the store, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima and Kageyama actually fought at a Denny's parking lot, Tsukishima had to drive everyone everywhere afterwards, Yachi Hitoka Is Baby, Yachi Hitoka Protection Squad, Yamaguchi Tadashi Is A Gremlin, You Should Have Gone To Karasuno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobaMilk_Tea42/pseuds/BobaMilk_Tea42
Summary: Hinata thought it was a good idea to make a groupchat for the first years, oh how wrong he was when their true personalities are shown over text.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------MORNING_SUNSHINE: The first year groupchat is a go!!!!!!Velociraptor: This was a horrible decision, I hope you know this.-MILKMAN: "i HoPe YoU kNoW tHiS"-MILKMAN: Shut the fuck up Tsukishima
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Gremlin Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907191
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	First-Year Gremlins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's Bitch: YOU FUCKING LITTLE CHICKEN HAIRED UFO SOGGY FRY OOMPA LOOMPA RACHEL DRESSED AS A RIPOFF KAREN LOOKIN ASS BITCH
> 
> _BABYCROW: LMFAO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any misspells with Kageyama and Hinata that's me forgetting how to spell and leaving it like at because I felt like it fit for both them, just so you know before I reread this and try to fix the chapter. I'm an illiterate I'm sorry.
> 
> \------------------
> 
> Auto Correct User - Hinata Shouyou
> 
> Chaotic Lesbian - Yachi Hitoka
> 
> Kenma's Bitch - Kageyama Tobio
> 
> McDonald French Fry - Tsukishima Kei
> 
> Ripoff Teletubbie - Yamaguchi Tadashi

**MORNING_SUNSHINE created a new groupchat**

**MORNING_SUNSHINE named the groupchat Karasunos New Crows!**

**MORNING_SUNSHINE added -MILKMAN, Velociraptor, gucci.money and _BABYCROW**

MORNING_SUNSHINE: The first year groupchat is a go!!!!!!

Velociraptor: This was a horrible decision, I hope you know this.

-MILKMAN: "i HoPe YoU kNoW tHiS"

-MILKMAN: Shut the fuck up Tsukishima

gucci.money: eXCUSE ME?

gucci.money: EXCUSE ME?

MORNING_SUNSHINE: Yama-yama stop fight all of us

-MILKMAN: Fuck you I do what I want

_BABYCROW: Hinata has a good point Kageyama . . . Maybe don't fight everyone?

-MILKMAN: There is now one thing that'll stop me

Velociraptor: I'm now adding more notes on Kageyamas' species.

_BABYCROW: I-

_BABYCROW: Why are you taking notes about Kageyama?-

MORNING_SUNSHINE: YOU'RE TAKING NOTES ON KAGEYAMA!?!?

gucci.money: Tsukki why are you taking notes on Kageyama in the first place . . .

Velociraptor: To figure out where his stupidity starts and find a cure to it.

-MILKMAN: HEY

MORNING_SUNSHINE: I don't think there's anyways to cure Bakageyamas' stupidity

Velociraptor: Neither is there to cure your stupidity either.

gucci.money: Nice comeback Tsukki!

_BABYCROW: Tsukishima that's not nice of you . . .

Velociraptor: Who said I wanted to be nice in the first place?

**-MILKMAN changed Velociraptors' name to Bitch™**

  
  
  


Bitch™: Kageyama come open your front door, I swear I'm not going to drag you to a Denny's to fight you on their parking lot.

-MILKMAN: Bet

-MILKMAN: You won't

gucci.money: Tsukki stop, you're making Yachi uncomfy.

_BABYCROW: ^ I'm very uncomfortable with the energy we've created in the studio today

MORNING_SUNSHINE: Yachi shatters like glass

-MILKMAN: That has to change soon

-MILKMAN: Yachi we're manning you up from shattering like glass

Bitch™️: . . . That's probably the scariest idea I've ever seen.

MORNING_SUNSHINE: It seems like a good idea!

MORNING_SUNSHINE: Let's meet up with Kageyama tomorrow morning Yachi!

_BABYCROW: Oh um . . Sure? Just please don't push me over my limit.-

-MILKMAN: Never

-MILKMAN: I'll push Hinata and I over our limits just not you

gucci.money: This sounds like a very bad idea.

Bitch™: It really is, at this rate we'll be forced to supervise those two to make sure they don't kill Yachi.

gucci.money: I'll make sure to tell the Karasuno Groupchat then . .

Bitch™: Please.

**_—_ **

**_noYA GET OFF THE FUCKING CEILING FAN_ **

**_—_ **

The Walking Dead: I swear Noya I'm not kidding I say I WILL throw you out the gym from the window again.

Latino KING: BET

Latino KING: YOU WON'T

Asian Jesus: Babe please.-

Strawberry Top: Sorry to interrupt the conversation, but expect us first years to be at the gym super early.

The Walking Dead: Why are you five going to be at the gym super early?

Saltosaurus: Because dumbass one and dumbass two are going to man Yachi up so she stops shattering like glass, and Yamaguchi will have be supervising the two with me so we make sure they don't overwork Yachi.

Latino KING: Yk that's a very valid reason to go

The Walking Dead: Okay I'll inform Ukai and Suga so he can have Ennoshita give either one of you the key.

Strawberry Top: Thank you Daichi.

Saltosaurus: Thank you.

**_—_ **

**_Karasuno New Crows!_ **

**_—_ **

_BABYCROW: Kageyama please.-

-MILKMAN: No I'm fighting him at Denny's

Bitch™️: Honestly what did I expect when we came back.

gucci.money: At least we got permission to have the key for the gym now.

MORNING_SUNSHINE: Omg you did!

Bitch™️: Yes we did, now shut up before I go ape shit.

-MILKMAN: No❤️

gucci.money: . . . DID YOU ACTUALLY PAY ATTENTION TO NISHINOYA AND TANAKA!?-

-MILKMAN: No

-MILKMAN: I got taught by the Setter groupchat that is now blowing up my phone

MORNING_SUNSHINE: You're in a Setter Groupchat!?

MORNING_SUNSHINE: Like with the grand king and Suga

-MILKMAN: Yes and the chaos from it is ✨astronomical✨

-MILKMAN: The ab pictures are . . . terrifying but it happens-

-BABYCROW: THE WHAT PICTURES

gucci.money: Kageyama . . .You're fucking kidding . . . Right?

Bitch™️: You better be fucking joking, I don't want to know that your group of gym boys are sending ab pics on accident.

-MILKMAN: Well-

-MILKMAN: Blame Oikawa

-MILKMAN: Flat ass door started it mf was tryna post it on his Insta

-MILKMAN: Suga and Kenma egged him

-MILKMAN: My own 🙃✨ _𝓫𝓸𝔂𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭_ ✨🙃

**gucci.money changed -MILKMAN's name to Kenma's Bitch**

Kenma's Bitch: YOU FUCKING LITTLE CHICKEN HAIRED UFO SOGGY FRY OOMPA LOOMPA RACHEL DRESSED AS A RIPOFF KAREN LOOKIN ASS **_BITCH_**

_BABYCROW: LMFAO.

Bitch™️: YAMAGUCHI PLEASE.-

gucci.money: TAKE THAT BITCH!

Kenma's Bitch: FUCK YOU

Kenma's Bitch: I TRUSTED YOU YOU ASSHOLE

gucci.money: WELL YOU CHOSE WRONG.

Bitch™️: I CHOSE THE RIGHT BEST FRIEND OMFG.

**Kenma's Bitch changed gucci.money's name to Ripoff Teletubbie**

Ripoff Teletubbie: You motherfucker.-

MORNING_SUNSHINE: Kageyama that's an ensalte to Yamaguchi!

Bitch™️: *Insult, work on your spelling.

MORNING_SUNSHINE: Shut up McDonald french fry

Kenma's Bitch: HINATA-

**_BABYCROW changed Bitch™️'s name to McDonald French Fry**

Ripoff Teletubbie: Yachi, who converted you to evil?

_BABYCROW: You all did.

_BABYCROW: Oh my god I'm sorry I'm just trying to be one of the boys.-

MORNING_SUNSHINE: It's okay Yachi

MORNING_SUNSHINE: Youre aleady one of the boys!

McDonald French Fry: *You're and *already.

MORNING_SUNSHINE: Shut up my atoucorret hates me

**McDonald French Fry changed MORNING_SUNSHINE's name to Auto Correct User**

Auto Correct User: So that's how you spell it

Auto Correct User: Thanks Stingyshima!

McDonald French Fry: Sir what?-

_BABYCROW: Great but I feel left out since I don't have a different username.

**Kenma's Bitch changed _BABYCROW's name to Chaotic Lesbian**

Chaotic Lesbian: I'll take that, thank you Kageyama.

Kenma's Bitch: You're welcome Yachi

McDonald French Fry: Kageyama, being nice in my group chat? More likely than you think.

Kenma's Bitch: I will fucking fight you at Denny's parking lot

McDonald French Fry: Bet, meet there in five.

Kenma's Bitch: Bet

Chaotic Lesbian: I swear if I see you two fighting out there after my mother and I get there for dinner.-

Kenma's Bitch: Which Denny's Yachi

Kenma's Bitch: We'll fight at the other Denny's for you

McDonald French Fry: No promises though.

Chaotic Lesbian: The one three blocks away from the school.

Kenma's Bitch: Then we'll fight at the one near the mall

Kenma's Bitch: Get in loser we're going shopping

Ripoff Teletubbie: When they make plans to fight each other not in the proximity of Yachi.

Auto Correct User: Got to love it

Chaotic Lesbian: Fr.

McDonald French Fry: How the fuck we going to even get there? We can't even drive yet.

Kenma's Bitch: Who said anything about driving

Kenma's Bitch: We're going by motorcycle

McDonald French Fry: What?

Ripoff Teletubbie: What.

Chaotic Lesbian: What?

Auto Correct User: What

Kenma's Bitch: You have eyes you know what I mean

Kenma's Bitch: I'll be there in like five minutes

Kenma's Bitch: If you hear agressive knocking on your window you know who it is

McDonald French Fry: *Aggressive

McDonald French Fry: Also I'll be waiting for those knocks.

Kenma's Bitch: K

Ripoff Teletubbie: I.

Ripoff Teletubbie: Anyways Yachi tell us how that dinner with your mother goes.

Auto Correct User: Yeah I want to know if your relationship with your mother is going better!

Chaotic Lesbian: You were at my house yesterday and ate dinner with my mother and I but okay.-

Auto Correct User: Ik but I want more tea

Ripoff Teletubbie: And I wasn't invited because?

Chaotic Lesbian: Are you in love with person saw hot for the first time in your life?

Ripoff Teletubbie: Yes tf?

Auto Correct User: Okay welcome to the club then Yamaguchi

Chaotic Lesbian: We meet every Wednesday and Thursday evening after club.-

Ripoff Teletubbie: Glad to be apart of the club guys.

McDonald French Fry: I was today years old when I found out my best-friend joined a cult.

Ripoff Teletubbie: I joined a club not a cult you fucking uncultured dinosaurs loving ass swine.

McDonald French Fry: If dumbass two is there, it's a fucking whole ass cult.

Chaotic Lesbian: I will fucking drop kick you if you say that **_𝐛𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐭_** again chief.

Auto Correct User: 👁️👄👁️

Auto Correct User: Yachi _wtf-_

Ripoff Teletubbie: Shh no one tell Daichi.

Ripoff Teletubbie: Looking at you Tsukki.

McDonald French Fry: I wasn't going to say shit.-

McDonald French Fry: KAGEYAMA WTF IT'S ONLY BEEN THREE MINUTES.-

Kenma's Bitch: Bitch I said I'd be there in five minutes

McDonald French Fry: You said five minutes, not three I.-

Kenma's Bitch: I don't care I'm early now get outside

McDonald French Fry: I psychically can't, everyone is literally asleep and I fucking sleep on the second floor.

Kenma's Bitch: Then hop out you window you'll be fine and no one will hear you're screaming ass falling

McDonald French Fry: Fine omg.

Chaotic Lesbian: When they make plans to get in a fight but still care for each other in the groupchat.

Kenma's Bitch: Stfu

McDonald French Fry: Shut.

Auto Correct User: Yachi Abuse

Kenma's Bitch: Nvm keep talking

McDonald French Fry: Simp

Kenma's Bitch: Ykw

Kenma's Bitch: Maybe I will leave you to hang from your window and drive to Denny's myself and wait for your slow ass to walk there

McDonald French Fry: No stop I don't want the horny Latins to bother me on my walk over there.

Kenma's Bitch: Thats what I thought

Ripoff Teletubbie: How are you even driving a motorcycle, aren't you under the age to?

Auto Correct User: Fr

Auto Correct User: Im only allowed to use a bike

Kenma's Bitch: My sister gave it to me before she went to college

Kenma's Bitch: I had to fill out a whole form that I'll use it when I was in high school

Chaotic Lesbian: Makes sense.

Kenma's Bitch: Yeah now that salty ass McGee is out the window we have a fight at Denny's to acopoomplish

McDonald French Fry: *Accomplish

Kenma's Bitch: I will kick you off this motorcycle

McDonald French Fry: Please don't.

Auto Correct User: Oop

Ripoff Teletubbie: Anyways, you two have a fun fight and Yachi have a good dinner with your mother.

Kenma's Bitch: This is going to be worldstar fight and it's going to amazing

Chaotic Lesbian: We will also please don't show up tomorrow morning with cuts and bruises.

McDonald French Fry: No promises Yachi.


End file.
